Omidious
Omidious Silentdawn is the son of High Elf Saron Silentdawn and Human Herbs Vendor Heather Sheppard. Before his birth, Saron Silentdawn gave up his sons soul to the Burning Legion in exchange for his own power and servitude. Though he had no soul, Omidious still lived through the incident and went on to live a prominent life. Most notable when he joined the Kirin Tor, though he was removed when he began using shadow magic. He continued to have a respected military career within the Alliance and the Horde. He was on the forefront of the 'Battle for the Portal'. It was in Outland that Omidious was able to find and slay his father, restoring his soul. Prophet Talôs said that Omidious' soul was now pure, for it was never touched. Unfortunately, he also bore a prophecy, that if Omidious did not stop his demonic ways his soul would become corrupted like his father. Omidious fights this inner battle to this day... = Biography = Omidious was born and raised in Lordaeron by his mother Heather Sheppard. For most of his childhood he worked with his mother as a Herbs vendor, until being brought to Dalaran for training at age 13. He was an extremely promising student, and soon became close friends with Greavious Ravenhood. After receiving word of his mothers death when he was 16, he became more secluded and began to delve into shadow magic. Obsessed with bringing his mother back to life, Omidious sought to steal a scale of the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza from his mentor Krasus and use it to create an Elixir of Life. Before getting to the scale, it was stolen by the Goblin Oggril. He and Greavious chased the Goblin to his hideout, where they discovered a plot between Oggril and the Burning Legion to destroy Dalaran. Omidious and Greavious were able to overcome the demons and engage their leader, a Dreadlord named Neximethras. After a long battle the Dreadlord was finally defeated, but Greavious was impaled and killed by a fiery sword. Using the scale of Alexstrasza, Omidious was able to revive Greavious and heal his wounds, undoing the plot against Dalaran. Both men were honored for their bravery, and were seen as heroes to Dalaran. Without the scale, Omidious could not create an Elixir of Life. A few years later Omidious was sent on an expedition with several other Mages to hunt and kill Deathwing the Destroyer. His entire team except for him was vaporized by Deathwing, and he was taken prisoner to Grim Batol by Orcs who had also captured Alexstrasza. After hearing the Dragonqueen speak to him in a vision he became an ally with the Orc Warrior Dabora and the two devised a plan and escaped Grim Batol mounted on a Red wyrm. They quickly went their seperate ways, and Omidious returned to Dalaran. Spending the next 10 years researching and practicing shadow magic in secret, Omidious became a powerful spellcaster and Warlock. His prominence within the Kirin Tor was ended when he was caught. While on trial, Archimonde and the Scourge laid waste to Dalaran, crumbling the city. Omidious allied with his childhood friend Greavious to evacuate and protect Dalaran, but failed. Soon after the devastation Omidious and Greavious narrowly escaped death from a battalion of Scourge as they fought their way through the war torn Azeroth. They eventually met up with Jaina Proudmoore and other Kirin Tor and fought alongside the Horde at Mount Hyjal. Archimonde was defeated, and the World Tree was disintegrated. After the war, Omidious constructed his own tower outside of ormwind. Silentdawn Tower was his home for many years to come. In World of Warcraft After nearly 5 years of seclusion within Silentdawn Tower, Omidious began to unravel the mysteries of his mothers death. He attained a piece of clothing his mother wore when she was murdered, and was able to find traces of fel magic used by the Burning Legion. Omidious travelled Azeroth in search of the source of this specific magic, eventually leading him to Quel'Thalas. While there Omidious met a female Blood Elf Ranger named Crystanite Willowstrider and learned of his own history. Omidious learned of his father Saron Silentdawn and his betrayal, tracing the dark magic to an article of clothing which belonged to Saron. Knowing that it was his father who had killed his mother, Omidious vowed to find and kill Saron. Crystanite agreed to aid Omidious in his quest, which took them to every corner of Azeroth. Omidious and Crystanite became very close in the months they spent travelling, eventually they fell in love and were inseparable. They met up with Dabora in Silithus, the Orc who had helped Omidious escape Grim Batol over a decade earlier. The three delved deep into the secrets of Silithus and aided in defeating the Old God C'Thun when the gates of Ahn'Qiraj were opened. Omidious gained great knowledge within the ruins of Ahn'Qiraj from the Brood of Nozdormu, and developed more powerful abilities. He left with Crystanite, as they continued their journey to find Saron. In The Burning Crusade The Exodar crashed towards Azeroth and Omidious was one of the first to encounter Draenei. While him and Crystanite explored the Exodar, they met the Draenei Prophet Talôs whom they accompanied to the Blasted Lands. When the Dark Portal was opened by Illidan and the demons came through, Omidious, Crystanite and Talôs fought the endless hordes. They helped Alliance and Horde forces push through the Portal, and gained a foothold in Hellfire Penninsula. Eventually they were joined by Greavious, and Dabora. The five worked together for months, fighting their way through Outland calling themselves The Chaotic Alliance. After Illidan was defeated, word came from Azeroth that Kael'Thas Sunstrider was attempting to bring Kil'Jaeden into Azeroth using the Sunwell. A call to arms was made for The Chaotic Alliance to return and help defeat him, but before leaving, they learned of a plot to have the Horde and Alliance forces fight each other before heading to the Sunwell. The plot was being orchestrated by Saron Silentdawn. Omidious could sense his fathers power, and lead The Chaotic Alliance towards it. They fought hordes of demons, and eventually entered Sarons chambers. During the battle Dabora was killed by a shadowbolt to the head, while Talôs and Greavious were incapacitated. Saron took control of Crystanite and had her shoot her bow at Omidious. Unable to attack his love, Omidious was shot several times and eventually incapacitated. Saron explained that Kil'Jaeden offered him supreme power for the soul of his first-born child, and that Omidious was not meant to still be alive. Omidious' soul was held within the dagger in Sarons hand, and fueled his power. He confessed to killing his mother after he learned that Omidious was still alive. Saron held Omidious down with his magic and began to torture Crystanite until she lay lifeless, which caused Omidious to explode with shadow magic. Immune to any of his fathers attacks, Omidious stole the dagger and stabbed him in the heart. Sarons last scream echoed throughout Outland, and his body turned to ash. The building around them, no longer sustained with Sarons power, began crashing down. Greavious created a portal to Shattrath with what strength he had and pulled Talos and himself through. Omidious followed, with a lifeless Crystanite in hand. At Shattrath, Omidious brought Crystanite to the Naaru leader A'Dal in hopes of reviving her, even offering his own soul from the dagger as a catalyst. Alas, there was nothing they could do. Omidious fell to his knees and screamed in agony as Crystanite's body rose into the air towards A'Dal and the other Naaru, as she became one with the Light. Not Talos, nor Greavious could calm him as he screamed, his heart broken. Talôs explained that without a soul Omidious should not have lived, but theorized that it was Omidious' love for his mother, and then his love for Crystanite that sparked Light within him which sustained his body. With Greavious' help, he was able to unlock the dagger and restore his soul, but Talos bore a prophecy. Omidious' soul was now pure, but if he continued using shadow magic, then his soul would become scarred and he would mirror his father. Omidious left Draenor that night, and disappeared. In Wrath of the Lich King The Kirin Tor asked for Omidious' aid in an impossible task. Moving an entire city to Northrend. Omidious accepted, understanding the grave threat that was building in the North. After helping move Dalaran to Northrend, he was given permanent residence within the city, which was now more accepting of Warlocks. He and Greavious met up again and helped Alexstrasza and the Kirin Tor defeat Malygos, during the battle Malygos created a portal and Greavious disappeared. After weeks of searching, Omidious could not find a trace of Greavious, and presumed him to be dead. Omidious aided in research uncovered in the halls of Stone and Lightning. Eventually he delved into Ulduar, and helped defeat the Old God of Death - Yogg-Saron. While fighting Yogg-Saron, Omidious had a vision of Deathwing somwhere underground. The visions confirmed his own suspicions that the Black Dragon Aspect was still alive. Not having any evidence to go by, he kept the vision to himself. After the defeat of Yogg-Saron Omidious moved towards Icecrown Citadel with the Ashen Verdict. During the final climb towards the Frozen Throne, Omidious held off a battalion of Scourge, allowing Highlord Tirion Fordring and his men to reach the Lich King. at his side was one of Tirions trusted men, Noble Agren Graveheart. Though they were greatly outnumbered, the two were triumphant and held the line against the Scourge. After Tirion and his men had killed the Lich King, Omidious and Agren both left Icecrown with the rest of the Ashen Verdict. Back in Dalaran, Omidious continued his research into the vision he had of Deathwing, and began to make connections with the troubling fluxuations in Azeroths Ley Lines. He recognized that with the defeat of Malygos, these lines were unchecked and could be leading up to a global devastation. In Cataclysm Omidious worked tirelessly within Silentdawn Tower to find the source of the elemental disturbances. He trained many Disciples to aid him in this plight, but all were murdered while investigating. Then came the Elemental Invasion in which Omidious fought back the Elementals and helped save Stormwind from the elemental rifts. During this time he was approached by a Priest named Raistlinn Greywhisper who asked him to join an Order he remembered reading about during his time in Quel'Thalas called "Dor Ishura Shan're". Eventually Deathwing burst from Deepholm, and Azeroth was shattered. Omidious was gravely injured upon Deathwings initial attack, but was still able to help many evacuate Stormwind. After Deathwing had left, Omidious went to Silentdawn Tower, where he stayed yet again in seclusion and to mend his wounds. After emerging from seclusion, Omidious began to aid Raistlinn in reforging the long forgotten Magi Quarter of the Dor Ishura Shan're. He has spent the last few years training and aiding young Magi in the arts of Shadow Magic, Herbalism, Alchemy, and other magical pratices and knowledge. His skills and life experience made him an honored and respected instructor. It was a golden time for Ishura. Omidious and Raistlinn became good friends, and accomplished a lot during their time together. Though it all came to an end when Omidious was attacked by a mysterious Bronze dragon. The dragon attempted to kill him, and Omidious escaped narrowly. Posing as Omidious, the dragon killed Haytham Swiftwind, the Lord of Ishura. This act brought an end to Ishura. The dragon hunted down each remaining member of Ishura. The only surviving member not hunted down being Raistlinn. In Mists of Pandaria Omidious snuck into the initial party that made landfall on Pandaria. Still in hiding from the Bronze dragon, and suspecting that his friend Raistlinn had something to do with his framing, Omidious has focused his time on aiding the Alliance in Pandaria. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:High Elf Category:Half Elf Category:Warlocks